Welcome to the Corner of Pay and Back
by Shizzy92
Summary: Shippo gets revenge...


Hi it's Shizzy again posting another fic for my friend Akuni (she really needs to get her own account) so ya. I hope you wonderful reviewers continue to be nice to her and review her fics! Anyways the characters in the story are a bit OOC so don't flame for it. Ya… I'm done…

Disclaimer: Neither Akuni nor myself own Inuyasha but Sesshy is in my closet…

* * *

_**The Corner of Pay and Back**_

Sesshoumaru: Is everything ready?

Inuyasha: Yep. It's almost time, if Miroku would stop peeking at Sango!

Miroku: (Puts hand over Inu's mouth) Shhhh, are you trying to get me killed?

Kouga: That's a possibility.

Sesshoumaru: Can we go now I'm beginning to get bored.

Shippo: Hey guys! Where are you going?

Inuyasha: What the!

Miroku: Shippo, what are you doing here?

Sesshoumaru: Might I suggest something?

Inuyasha: You may.

**5 mins. later…**

Shippo: This is so not funny you guys!

Inuyasha: Great minds…

Sesshoumaru: Think alike.

Miroku: Let's go, we've wasted enough time.

Kouga: Tying Shippo to a tree, priceless.

Sesshoumaru: Let's go!

Inuyasha: Sheesh! Someone's picky. Alright we can go.

Shippo: I shall have my revenge! (Rope bursts, falls to ground) Ouch!

**Out in the open…**

Shippo: (From behind a bush) I'll get them, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru; I'll show them to tie me to a tree.

Miroku: (Laughing) That was awesome.

Kouga: How do you know he won't seek revenge like last time?

Miroku: There was a last time?

Sesshoumaru: Remember, Shippo got some of that dye thing from Kagome and Inuyasha was blue for the week.

Miroku: I remember that. (Laughs)

Inuyasha: Ahh, Shut up! That won't happen again.

Sesshoumaru: How can you be so sure? That Shippo may be small but he sure is crafty. (Gasp) He might even get me!

Kouga: I heard there would be alcohol. Where the hell is it!

Inuyasha: Calm down, I snuck it out of Kagome's place yesterday. (Takes out bottles)

Guys: (Maniacal laughter)

**In the bushes…**

Shippo: What's chewing on my tail?

Kilala: Mew!

Shippo: Kilala, you followed me. Good, you'll come in handy. (Grins)

**After everyone's fully drunk…**

Inuyasha: And then I looked at him hic and said, 'you're gonna die Naraku' hic.

Miroku: Hic You, so, did not say that, you lying bas…hic …tard.

Inuyasha: Shut up Miroku. (Takes another sip)

Kouga: (Laughs) You drunks!

Shippo: Perfect, there they are, those bastards. Ready Kilala?

Kilala: (Video camera strapped around her neck) Mew!

Shippo: Great, stay here. (Walks out) Hey guys!

Sesshoumaru: How did you hic get off of the hic tree?

Inuyasha: Hic Yeah!

Shippo: Right! Uh… but before I tell you, I heard Naraku say you can't sing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What? That hic asshole!

Shippo: He also said Sesshoumaru can't dance.

Sesshoumaru: Dancing is easy. It must be, Rin can do it.

Kouga: Damn right she can!

Miroku: I wan to see her hic naked! (Passes out)

Kouga: Perv! (Passes out)

Shippo: Why don't you prove it to me, I'll tell Naraku, if I like it.

Inuyasha: Damn right you will! Sit down and hic enjoy the show!

Shippo: Ready Kilala?

Kilala: Mew!

Shippo: Okay guys, GO!

Inuyasha: Lovin' you is easy hic 'cause you're beautiful hic.

Sesshoumaru: (Twirls around twice)

Inuyasha: Ado do do do do dohic SESSY!

Sesshoumaru: (In squeaky voice) Oohhh…

Shippo: (Twitching violently)

Inuyasha: I like big butts and I cannot lie!

Sesshoumaru: Hic, hic

Inuyasha: The other brothers can't deny!

Sesshoumaru: Hic, hic

Both: (Striking poses and stripping to the beat)

Shippo: (Wide-eyed) Priceless!

Kilala: Meow? (Tilts head)

**The next day, at Kagome's house…**

Inuyasha: What's this all about? Dammit!

Sesshoumaru: Quiet.

Kagome: Yeah! I wanna hear what Shippo has to say. Go on.

Shippo: Thank you, Kagome. Kilala and I recorded some very 'interesting' footage with Kagome's video camera thingy.

Inuyasha: Just hurry up already!

Miroku: Is it porno?

Kouga: (Hits him in the head) Shut up!

Shippo: (Clears throat) Okay, Sango, a boost.

Sango: Sure. (Puts him on a stump)

Shippo: Thank you! Let the movie begin! (Puts the tape in the VCR, attached to the TV)

**The Beginning…**

It starts out with Kilala roaring like that lion dude. Then a poster is held up saying 'Shippo Films' in very, very bad handwriting.

The singing, dancing and stripping began…

Inuyasha: What kind of movie is this?

Sesshoumaru: It's an outrage!

Sango: Inuyasha, I never knew…

Kagome: I knew Sesshoumaru was hot but… WOW!

By now Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's shirts are off…

Girls: (Drooling) Ooooooh…

Inuyasha: NOOO! Turn it off! (Takes up a chair)

Kagome; Inuyasha, sit!

Inuyasha: (Faceplant) Why does she do that?

Sesshoumaru: (Sulking in a corner)

They are now fully naked…

Girls: We want copies!

Boys: (Sulking in corner)

Shippo: That'll teach you. Nothing can bring me down today! (Walks outside, falls down stairs) Ouch!

* * *

Yep. It's done. Now be nice and review for Akuni. I need to go prepare for a Hurricane. Goodbye.

Shizzy


End file.
